In electrical converters for high voltages it has previously been customary to build the valve assemblies included in the converter as vertical columns resting on a sub-structure with the valves in a valve assembly placed one on top of the other. This requires a plurality of vertical support insulators which are subjected to very large forces, particularly with large valve assemblies and during earthquakes, for example. In an improved embodiment according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,169 such a converter has been given greater resistance to earthquakes by mounting its valve assemblies dependently and by including resilient members in the suspension means for a valve assembly, these members allowing relative vertical movement between the valve assembly and the supporting structure in which it is suspended. However, such an embodiment requires the building or corresponding carrying structure in which suspension takes place to be specially implemented so that space is made from the start for the resilient members.